


Frosted Hearts

by MysticAuthoress



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost, F/M, Let It Go, Magic, Oblivious Anna, Plot Twist, but he's still a slight douche, do you wanna build a snow man, hans is a sad person, hans is actually pretty sweet, snow bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuthoress/pseuds/MysticAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is forced to hide her powers from everyone in order to protect her family, and herself. Although she finds herself mostly alone, there is one person who understands her and her mysterious powers. Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icy Paths

Arenedelle. Perhaps one of the most beautiful places to be on the average Autumn morning. Watching the sun rise slowly over the picturesque village, reflecting against the chilly waters. The wind gently blew through the trees, tossing about golden and orange leaves. Though there was still warmth, one could feel the creeping chill of Winter.

There was one person, one who went unnoticed. One who loved the smell. One who enjoyed the chill. One who longed for Winter's return. That person's name? Jack frost. 

On that day, Jack stood atop the castle roof, balancing on a corner with considerable focus.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, you got it, you got it..." He frowned slightly, letting out a deep breath in attempt to move his messy white bangs out of his eyes. In one hand he held his staff in the air, and he was swiping the air with the other. He had finally found his center of balance when shouts cries from within the castle threw his attention. His one foot slipped off the rooftop corner, and with a stifled yelp, he found himself falling the air. 

For a moment he enjoyed the thrill of the fall. But at the first opportunity, he stuck out his staff and caught the chain to the drawbridge, gracefully landing with both feet on the ground. 

"Thank you, thank you very much." He grinned, bowing in praise of his own skill. But before he could continue his self admiration, he heard the sound of horses hooves galloping at top speed. He turned to look, and was just in time to see two royal horses thunder past. He frowned, getting the feeling that something was wrong. 

"Is that... the king and queen?" He cocked his head to the side, watching them hit the ground at the end of the bridge. But something on the ground caught his attention. They were leaving a trail. Frown growing deeper, he stepped forward onto the bridge, bending down to inspect the ground. With a chill of recognition, he gently pressed his finger to the ground. 

"No..." He quickly pulled his hand away. "But that... that's impossible. It... It's... Ice?" Without another thought, he took off running after the royal horses. He smiled a little as he felt the wind pick up. "Time to fly," he whispered to himself. In a split second, he was riding the wind at top speed. It didn't take long to catch the king and queen's trail.

Although it took a moment to find them through the trees in the woods, he finally did. They had entered into a mysterious green clearing. The king was carrying a small, red headed girl, and the queen ushered along an older looking girl with icy, light colored hair. "That's odd..." He frowned, making a less graceful return to the ground. 

Mildly annoyed with himself, he quickly got up. He dusted himself off, then picked up his staff, which he had dropped in the process of tumbling. “Smooth, Jack. Very smooth.” Once he had pulled himself together, he looked around. It was odd. Not exactly a hot spot for all the royals. It was the middle of the forest. The earthy, moss covered forest. "Why would they be here?...”

After a moment, he slipped along the edge of the clearing, then picked a tree to lean against. Before he got comfortable he slipped off the tree, gaping at the scene he saw in front of him. In the clearing, only fifteen feet away, there were trolls. Lots and lots of trolls.

"Born with the powers, or cursed?" He heard an elder voice speak above the low buzz of curious conversation occurring.

"Born," the king responded shakily.

Powers? Jack frowned, trying to understand what was going on. What did he mean, powers? Was that the explanation for the mysterious ice? He couldn't help but watch the little light headed girl as she clung to her mother, he guessed. She looked terrified. Guilty, even. Was she the one with the powers, or was it the red headed child? Seeing as the little one was injured, surely it wasn't her. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he again tried to focus. Upon studying the little girl, he said quietly, “I can help her. It is lucky she was not struck in the heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded.”

Jack rolled his eyes, slightly amused by the troll’s wise speech. He then thought hard, trying to connect the dots. Frozen? So the light headed girl must have ice powers. Perhaps she accidentally struck the other girl… her sister, probably. Her powers froze her head? Strange.. He thought to himself.

Through his train of thought, he had lost track of the events in front of him. His attention was again captured by the little girl, whom they called Elsa. She appeared to be captured by fear. She buried her face in her mother's skirt, doing her best not to cry. Surely it was an accident. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Soon it seemed all was okay again, though Jack had paid little attention. The king sincerely thanked the trolls before the little family went back to their horses and prepared to leave.

"We must get her back home, safe and warm." The queen, though less upset, was still very concerned for her youngest daughter. She reached out and tenderly stroked one little strand of hair, which was oddly light, like her sister’s. 

"Mama, Papa, please... I didn't mean to..." For the first time, Elsa spoke. Her voice trembled and tears fell. We were playing! We were just playing… It won’t ever happen again, I promise! I hurt Anna… I didn't mean to…” By that point, the poor child was sobbing.

"Elsa." Her father's voice was kind, but firm. "Until you can learn to control your powers, there just isn't another way. You don't know your own strength, or the danger of your powers. The last thing we need is for someone else to get hurt, or for the kingdom to turn against you. Trust us when we say, for now, this is the only way. To protect you, and everyone else."

With a sniffle, Elsa nodded. With a gentle hug from her mother, she was picked up and placed on the horse, prepared to make the trip home. With a slap of the horse's rump, the royal family galloped off, leaving behind a mysterious trail of ice once more.


	2. Frost Bunnies

Once the royal family returned to the castle, The king carried little Anna, who was sound asleep, into the castle. Elsa had her hands grasped behind her back, looking around the courtyard with a sad expression. She understood it was for the best, but it still wasn't easy. She would miss a lot of things. But more than anything, she would miss Anna.

Bright and sunshiny little Anna had been more than just a sister. Anna was her best friend. All the early mornings of playing together, turning the ballroom into their personal winter wonderland. They did just about everything together. They even shared a room. Being apart was about as awful to her as losing an arm.

But it had to be done. She knew it. She couldn't control her powers. And it seemed they only got stronger every day. Keeping away from everyone, hiding her powers from the world... it was the best choice.

"Come now, Elsa. You need to come in. It's not safe out here anymore." Her mother beckoned from the large castle doors. 

Looking up at her with her icy blue eyes, she chewed her lip a little before begging, "Please, mother... please... I know it's for the best but please... just... couldn't I stay outside... just for a little while? Before I have to hide away forever?"

Her mother looked down on her sadly for a moment, then picked up her skirt and descended down the steps once again. She then knelt down in front of Elsa and brushed her bangs away from her pale forehead. 

"Oh, darling. It will not be forever. Just for now. Until you learn to control your powers." She then planted a delicate kiss on her forehead before saying, "I suppose just a few moments couldn't hurt... but please, don't leave the courtyard and be careful."

Slightly relieved, Elsa wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck and whispered a gentle "Thank you." 

"I love you, Elsa. I only wish there was more I could do to protect you."

"I know, mama...I love you, too." She fought back a little sniffle before letting go of her mother and walking towards the fountain in the courtyard center.

"Not for long, dear. Come in very soon, alright?" The queen then stood and walked back towards the castle, glancing back at her daughter one last time before slipping inside and closing the door.

Everything had happened so fast. It was all so overwhelming. She never meant for any of it to happen... it just did. It was all her fault. Anna could have died because of her. She was only trying to catch her... to keep her from falling... She never meant to strike her.

Thinking about everything... she couldn't help but be upset. It was all so hard... too upset to hold it in anymore, she knelt and rest her head on the fountain, and let the tears fall. She had only been there alone for a few moments when a cold gust of wind knocked her in the side. She gasped, shivering a bit as she roughly brushed the tears away. But before she could go back to the castle, she noticed ice forming on the fountain stone. With another gasp, she quickly pulled away. 

"No... no! No more ice... no more snow... no more..." She was near to crying again, eyes locked onto the appearing ice with pure fear. But suddenly she realized... this ice was different. It kept appearing, even though she was no longer touching the fountain. Not only did it keep appearing, it was forming into shapes. Little frosty rabbits. 

"But...Wha-? How? How is this-?... This isn't me!" Nervous, she took another step back and looked around. She saw no one else. "Who...W-w-who's there?" She called shakily, unsure she wanted the answer. There was a lighter gust of wind, and right before Elsa's very eyes, the frost bunnies stood up on their hind legs and looked at her. 

Believing she was seeing things, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. They were still the air. In fact, they were frolicking through the air, chasing each other as normal bunnies would. Elsa found herself giggling, in spite of confusion. How silly it was to see little frost bunnies come to life, playing in the sky before her.

With a yet smaller spurt of wind, the little bunnies drifted off into the sun. There was something different about the wind that time. It felt... warm. Like a breath of air. And it came from right behind her. Elsa quickly whirled around, hoping to catch the source of the mischief. But what she saw caused her eyes to widen in amazement. There in front of her was a lanky young man. His hair was white and messy, and his eyes were as blue as her own. 

"Well, I guess you figured me out, didn't you?" He laughed and took a bow before leaning against his staff. "Hello, princess Elsa."

"Who are you?" Elsa stared at him, intrigued. "Did... did you do all that? The little bunnies?"

"Jack Frost, bringer of Winter. At your service, my dear. Of course it was me!" He laughed again, enjoying Elsa's confusion.

"You... You can make ice and snow!"

"Of course I can! I wouldn't be a bringer of Winter if I couldn't, now would I?" He casually sat down on the edge of the fountain, crossed his legs and propped his chin on his hand. "The question is, how can you make ice and snow?"

"What?" She panicked for a moment, stepping back. "How did you know that?"

"Relax, kid. No need to panic. I saw you. You and your family running out of the castle off to the woods, anyway."

"Oh... That..." Elsa bit her lip, turning to study the ground. "I didn't mean for it to happen... we... we were playing... and she was going to fall..." She sniffled, tears falling again. 

Hating to see children sad, he instantly got up and knelt down in front of her. "Oh, hey now, hey. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" She stomped her foot. "Don't you see? I'm dangerous! I'm just going to hurt people!"

"Look, Elsa." Jack grabbed her chin gently, looking her in the eyes. "Sure, it can be dangerous. That's why you have to learn how to control it. It just takes time."

Elsa hastily pulled away, still not sure about trusting a random stranger. "Just leave me alone. I don't even know you. Besides, once I go inside, I have to stay there. To keep everyone safe."

"Alright, I see how it's going to be." Jack stood back up, thinking for a moment. "Well, you know I have ice, too. So at least you know you can't hurt me. I'll be back around. You might need the company." And with a quick wink, a solid blast of winter wind hit fast, and Jack was quickly swept away. Without a moment's hesitation, Elsa ran across the courtyard, up the steps, and into the castle, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Alone in Winter

“I know it’s hard now, dear… but give it time. You will surely get used to things.” Her parents told her the same thing every night before bed. But she never really believed them. As every day passed, things only got harder. It had been a little over a week having her own room, and every single night, she cried herself to sleep. 

She hated being so alone and separated. It was hard. And it didn’t help that every day, Anna stood outside the door. She would knock every morning. She would beg Elsa to come play with her. And every day Elsa would cry, because it hurt knowing she couldn’t let her in.

Jack saw every day. He saw all the pain she fought, and he saw every tear. It broke him almost just as much. But he didn’t bother her. The closest he came to drawing attention to himself was drawing in frost on her window at night. She never noticed, but that was okay with him. 

One day, Anna had begged exceptionally hard. “Elsa?” Knock knock knock. “Oh, Ellllsa. Please please please come out and play?”

“Anna…” Elsa sniffled in her room alone. “Go away… please…”

“But Elsa… we never play anymore… please pretty please come play…”

“No, Anna…”

“We could build a snowman… Just like we always do!”

“Anna!” Elsa could barely keep from sobbing, but she did her best to keep her voice steady.

“But Elsa-”

“No! We can’t build a snowman. We just can’t okay?”

There was no answer. Only silence. But after a few moments Elsa clearly heard the sound of Anna’s footsteps as she walked away. Crying. At that point, Elsa couldn’t take it anymore. She got up from her window seat and ran to the bed, flopping down to cry. She hugged her pillow tightly, letting out every tear. Her body shook and her heart throbbed as she whispered into the pillow, “I do want to build a snowman, Anna… I always do…” 

After a good solid cry, Elsa sat up and roughly rubbed her eyes, which were swollen and red. She looked over the bed for one thing. One thing that kept her close to her sister even though they couldn’t be together. She reached out and picked up a little ragdoll. The one with little red pigtails, just like Anna. The one with a little green dress, just like Anna wore. She picked up the little doll, and she held it tightly, only wishing her sister knew how much she still loved her.

Jack saw it all that day. Just like he did every day. And it broke his heart. He hated seeing such a sweet little girl hurt so deeply. He hated seeing her so lonely. On that day, he was done seeing her be alone. He slid down the roof, which was nice and icy on that Wintery day, and roughly managed to land on his feet.   
Without hesitation, he scooped up a handful of snow, wrapping it into the neatest of snowballs. With a satisfied nod and a pleased little grin, he rode the wind right back onto the roof outside Elsa’s window. 

“Jack is up for the pitch,” He mumbled to himself. “He positions himself just carefully… he pulls his arm back, and-” The snowball sailed neatly, nailing the little window right in the center. “Bullseye! Jack Frost does it again, ladies and gentlemen!” He couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. 

Hearing a thud against the window, Elsa quickly looked up to see the snow fall off. “A snowball?...” With a small frown and great curiosity, Elsa slid gracefully from the bed, doll still in hand, and ran to the window seat once again. She climbed up, carefully placed the doll next to herself, and threw open the window. 

There he stood. Right on the roof. “Jack?...” Her eyes widened a bit as she stared directly at him. “Jack Frost. You… you’re here!”

“I told you I would be.” The corner of his lip turned up in a smile. Without waiting for an invitation, he climbed through the window and jumped from the window seat to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Elsa cried. “You can’t be in here!” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Jack plopped down on the floor and crossed his legs, sitting just as he had when she met him before.

“But mama and papa wouldn’t like it!” She chewed her lip, clasping her hands nervously.

“But I’m not like the people they’re worried about, Elsa.”

“But you’re still a person,” she retorted.”

“Mm… More like an immortal being who controls all winter.” 

“But…” Elsa shook her head, slightly confused. “That doesn’t make a difference…”

“Well, how’s about we get to that when the time comes? For now I can keep you company.”

With a small sigh, Elsa gave up and closed the window once again. “Fine. If you insist.” She then climbed down from the window seat, sitting down on the floor in front of him. 

“You are sort of strange, aren’t you?”

“Just different,” he responded with a shrug. “Different doesn’t always mean strange, you know.”

“Doesn’t it, though? I’ve always been strange… with my ice and all… people would think it strange if they found out.”

“People only think it’s strange because they don’t really understand. But I understand, and you understand, so it’s not really strange.”

“I suppose so…” Elsa smiled a little in spite of herself. “How did you know I felt alone?” 

“Because I saw you… I’ve kept an eye on you. I told you I would.” He then jumped up, looking around the room. 

“You’ve been watching me?” She asked in surprise.

“Of course. Everyone needs someone to look after them.”

“Well I suppose-” Before she could finish there was a slight knock and the door opened. 

“Elsa, dear, are you alright? I see Anna was at the door again…” There stood her mother at the door. She panicked, jumping up from the door and looking at Jack desperately. But for some reason her mother didn’t seem to act like there was anything abnormal.

“I… I’m… just fine, mama. I’m alright.”

“I just had to check… I know how hard this has all been for you…” Her mother walked towards her and hugged her, kissing her forehead. “How about I bring you some cookies? Would that be nice?”

“Cookies would be-” Suddenly there was a gust of cold wind in the room. Her mother let out a cry and quickly stood and went to the window. 

“The latch must have been loose.” She roughly closed the window and latched it tight. She then patted Elsa on the head as she left the room. “I’ll be back with cookies in a moment, alright? I love you, my Elsa.”

“I love you, too…” Although she answered, she was quite distracted looking around the room. Jack had disappeared just as quickly as he came. As soon as her mother closed the door, she ran to the window seat and looked out. There stood Jack on the roof once more.

“But… how… she… she can’t see you?” She asked as she opened the window again.

“Nope. You’re sort of lucky, I guess. Most people don’t see me.” He smiled. “I’ll be back, Elsa. I promise. In the meantime, stop beating yourself up. Just let it go.” Without another word, he fell back into the wind, riding it on his back straight out of sight, leaving Elsa there to wonder.


	4. Still Afraid

"Elsa? Please... please come out..." Elsa winced upon hearing Anna flop against the door. She had been there begging and pleading for nearly an hour, but Elsa hadn't the heart to make her go. She did her best to ignore her little sister's voice altogether. Surely one would think after a full year, the hopelessness would win. But somehow, Anna still tried. Her desperation never went away. And it tore holes in Elsa's heart every single day.

But she was not about to give in. She just couldn't. It was far too dangerous. The risk of hurting her again was scary. Anna could never know the truth...

"Do you wanna build a snowman? You always want to build a snowman..."

Elsa bit her lip, seeing Anna's little face against the floor, trying to peek in. With a small sigh, she curled up tighter in the window seat, hugging her knees.

"Anna... leave me alone..."

There was about a full minute of silence, then a sniffle. "You never want to play anymore..." 

Elsa fought back tears as she listened to Anna trudge away, sad and rejected. Just like every other day. The pain it caused, making her go away, was almost unbearable. But it was all for the best. It was only to protect her.

Trying her best to shake away the guilt, Elsa turned her attention to looking out the window. It was a nice escape sometimes; looking out, focusing on anything but the present. Looking out she could see all the happy, busy people. All smiling and laughing... and on some days, she could pretend... even just a little... that she was with them, too.

No one really understood her pain. Her parents knew it was for the best, but they had no idea what it was like to be so alone. To live in fear of hurting someone. Fear of hurting the people she loved most...

She stared at the window, brushing away a single tear. She then looked at her hand, deeply longing to take of her gloves for just a moment...

Conceal, don't feel. Her father told her that many times. Sometimes she got so tired of having to hide. Even knowing it was for the best wasn't good enough some days.

But every now and then, she longed more than anything to be free. She pinched the tip of one finger, took in a deep breath, and as she blew out, she pulled the glove off. It felt so strange. Seeing her own hand... The pale flesh, her delicate fingers... With less hesitation, she pulled off the other glove. She then held her hands out in front of her, studying them closely. She turned one hand over to study her palm... letting a small wisp of frost go free.

suddenly, her attention was scattered by a gentle tap. Panicking, she wrapped her hands in a blanket and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. 

She felt the blanket go cold as her ice clung to it. She quickly let go of it, throwing it to the floor before looking once more for the mysterious tapping. But upon staring at the window for a moment, her panic quickly turned to a little smile. In the most delicate form of ice, there was writing on the window;

"Let it go, Elsa."

"Jack Frost."she whispered softly, barely daring to breathe. She felt a little wave of relief rush over her. It seemed he always showed himself when she needed him most. She quickly got up on her knees and threw open the window, unbothered by the gust of cold winter air that filled the room.

"Another day, same as the rest?" Jack slung himself into the room and plopped down on the window seat, just as roughly as usual.

"Well, that is the way things tend to be... I only have so much to do." Elsa shrugged, picking up her gloves and quickly pulling them back on. Jack watched, frowning with disapproval.

"Hiding your magic isn't controlling it, you know."

"You say that every time." Elsa sighed, placing her hands in her lap.

"Wouldn't have to say it if you actually listened." Jack winked at her, reaching out and tweaking her cheek. "Come on. Take the gloves off. Embrace the ice. Learn to have fun with it!"

"But it's so dangerous... and once I get going I don't know how to control it..." She chewed her lip a little, inwardly longing to throw the gloves out the window.

"You sure let fear get in the way a lot." Jack frowned, holding his hand out towards the middle of the bedroom. Before their very eyes, he brought to life the little frost bunnies he made the day she met him. 

"You seem more interested in fun than anything else." With a heavy sigh, Elsa got up and walked straight through the little rabbits, making them disappear.

"Well, if you can't have fun, what is there to live for?" Jack stood up on the window seat, filling the air with more little bunnies.   
"Why do you have to make little bunnies like that?" She looked up at him cocking her head to one side, avoiding his question.

"I dunno." He shrugged, watching the rabbits dance and frolic about. "I've always thought bunnies were nice. Minus the Easter bunny, of course."

Elsa couldn't resist a giggle. Jack had told her all about the Easter bunny. Although he seemed nothing like the Easter bunny most people told stories about.

"Aha! There's the giggle!" Jack's burst of enthusiasm caused several little bunnies to drop down right on Elsa's head.

"Oh!" She gasped, roughly brushing frost off her nose. "They're cold!"

"Of course." Jack laughed, sitting back down on the window seat. Elsa climbed up and sat next to him once again, feeling exhaustion come over her. She leaned against Jack, allowing herself to relax a bit and watch the little bunnies dance among the snowflakes. She felt her eyelids drooping, and her mind flooded with sweet memories.

Jack glanced down at her. His face held a smile filled with warmth and affection. "Just you wait, miss Elsa. One day, you'll learn to let it go..." But his words were lost to her, as she had already drifted off to sleep.

Slowly the bunnies faded away. Jack sat alone in silence and thought, watching little Elsa sleep. Such a sweet child full of such troubles. He couldn't stand it. But while she slept, she could forget all the pain. She could dream it all away. 

With a heavy sigh, Jack stood, gently shifting the sleeping princess off of himself and onto the window seat. He grabbed a little blanket and covered her up. Kissing her cheek, he whispered softly in her ear. 

"You know I'll be back when you need me. I always am."


	5. Pushed Away

“I don’t know what to do! It’s only getting stronger! I can’t control it!” Elsa stood in the corner of her room, frantically waving her arms trying to keep her mother away. The walls and floor were quickly covering with frost and ice around her. “Just stay away!”

“Elsa, darling, please. Just calm down.” The queen stepped forward, longing to just hold her daughter. Longing to assure her it would all be fine. But if she did that, she could be lying. No one knew the future. But in that moment, the future wasn’t looking quite so bright. At age eleven she still had no control of her powers, and they continued to grow stronger each day. She desperately put on more and more layers of clothing, hoping maybe it would block the power. 

“I’m scared, mama… I’m so scared… I just don’t want to hurt anyone…” Shaking, tears rolled down Elsa’s cheeks. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor and resting her face against her knees. 

“I know, sweetheart, I know…” She sighed, kneeling down in front of her daughter. “I don’t know what else I can do to help. I’m trying… you know I am. Your father is, too. He’s searched far and wide for someone who just might understand or be able to help… But we have yet to figure it out.”

“Just go… please… Before you get hurt…” Elsa pleaded, looking up at her mother with watery eyes. 

With a sad sigh, her mother slowly turned to go. “I love you, Elsa. And I won’t give up on you. Ever.” And with a heavy heart, she closed the door. No sooner had the door clicked, she heard Anna’s voice as she ran up to her mother. 

“Will Elsa come play with me today? Just for a minute. Please? She never comes out anymore…We could build a snowman, just like we used to! Or we could just play a game! Just one game! Or maybe-”

“Anna…” her mother cut in. “Elsa needs some rest right now. I don’t think she’s up for playing.”

“She never wants to play! It’s like she doesn’t like me anymore!” Frustrated, Anna stomped her foot. 

“It’s not that, baby, I promise. I know! Maybe if you run along down to the kitchen, you could convince them to help you make a cupcake.”

“Oh!” Anna jumped off, spinning around and dashing down the hall. “I’m always up for a cupcake!” She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Meanwhile Elsa was struck hard by Anna’s words. “Oh, Anna…” She sniffled. “I do like you. I really do… I love you…” She let out a little sob, wishing away her powers. If she hadn’t been born with them, or if she could at least control them, things wouldn’t have to be the way they were. 

At that moment, she heard the window rattle ever so gently, struck by Winter wind. With a small sniffle, she brushed away the tears and stood up. She went straight to the window and opened it, watching Jack step in. 

“What’s this? Trying out some new decorating, huh?” Jack grabbed his chin, studying the icy corner. 

“That’s not funny.” Elsa frowned. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. I can’t control it, Jack. It just happened.” 

“If you would just loosen up a little and play around maybe you’d get the hang of it. My offer’s still on the table, you know.”

“But Jack…” She crossed her arms, looking away. “I can’t just leave… My parents would panic…”

“It would just be every now and then, and only at night. No one would know you were gone. We could go out away from people, and you can just mess around! Throw some ice, make it snow… It would be fun! And I could teach you some tricks.”

“I’d rather just make it go away. I wish I didn’t have the powers to begin with. Things wouldn’t be this way at all…” She looked down at the floor, watching frost coat the floor beneath her feet. “No, no, no…” She quickly stepped away. “No more frost…”

“Elsa…” Jack sighed, reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. “I can’t help you unless you let me. Just listen to me. It can’t really hurt now. This isn’t the way to live your life. Full of fear, loathing… Is that really what you want? What about fun? What about laughter? What about love? Don’t you miss those things?”

“Of course I miss them, Jack!” She roughly pulled away. “But how many times do I have to tell you? There are more important things to worry about than fun! There are people out there who could get hurt. And I can’t risk that!”

“Elsa…” He sighed, studying the floor. “I just want to help you.”

“Well you’re not! You’re not helping anything!” She stomped her foot, but quickly gasped as ice slashed across the floor.

“Don’t you see? Your power… Elsa, I’ve watched you for a very long time. Your power is obviously connected to your emotions. The more afraid or angry you become, the less control you have.”

“Jack, just stop! Stop it!” Terrified of causing more ice, Elsa sat down on the floor. He watched her, chewing his lip as he thought. 

“What do you want me to do? Stop caring? Stop wanting to help you?”

“Jack… I just…” She trembled, trying to figure out what to say. “Just… maybe… maybe it would be best… if you just left me alone.”

“You…” He took a step back, surprised. “You want me… to leave? Just like that?”

“It’s for the best.” Elsa nodded, hiding the tears. “I care about you… you’ve been here every time I’ve needed you most. But… but maybe… Maybe I don’t need anyone at all.”

For a moment, Jack stood in silence, feeling conflicted. He silently stuck out his hand, blowing one little frost bunny into the room. 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe you don’t need the one person who understands your powers. Maybe you don’t need the one person who understands what it’s like to be alone. If that’s what you really want, fine. Go ahead. Shove away everyone who wants to help you. I’ll leave you alone. But I’ll never really be gone, Elsa. I’ll always be keeping an eye on you. I’ll always make sure you’re safe. And when you really need me, I’ll just be a call away.” 

Slowly, he turned around. He felt heavy. But it was what she wanted. “Goodbye, Elsa. Please don’t forget me.” Without another word, he slipped out the window and out of sight. As she watched him leave, her eyes widened and pain filled her. She felt her chest tighten and tears filled her eyes.

“What have I done?... oh, Jack what have I done?...”


	6. Fearful and Lonely

True to his word, Jack did not return to the window. But he always kept an eye on Elsa. Every morning he perched on the roof, looking in and longing for her to need him again. But she never called for him. She cried a great deal, sitting alone in her ice and frost as it continued to spread.

It broke his heart, seeing her hurt so badly. Seeing her so alone. Seeing her so miserable. But there was nothing he could do. And he hated that most of all. Two years after that day, she still hadn't called for him.

But what he didn't know was just as much as he missed her, she really did miss him. Every single day, she desperately wanted to call his name. Just to see him again would make things so much easier… But she couldn't. She was doing the right thing. Keeping him away was the best choice.

"Elsa… Do you wanna build a snowman?..." There was Anna again. Knocking at the door. Begging to play. Although she was visiting the door less and less as every week passed.

"I know you're in there… You always are… Elsa, come on… it doesn't have to be a snowman… We could… ride our bikes around the hall! Just… please… I miss you…" Elsa chewed her lip, but this time she wasn't going to say anything. She couldn't. It only made it harder.

She sat in silence, looking around her room. Ice was spreading a full eight feet away from where she sat, and it only seemed to move farther with every passing moment. It was scary. The more fear she felt, the more her icy hole seemed to swallow her. Some days snow even whipped through the room, chilling her to the core.

"Well… I… guess... I'm going to just… You know… go now…" With a sigh, Anna trudged away, feeling more rejected than ever.

"I love you, Anna…" Elsa sniffled. "I really do." She looked up to the window seat, watching the little Anna doll. She hadn't been able to hold the little doll for years. She felt too awful about everything. She felt so guilty. If she had just learned to control her powers, if she had just been more careful… she wouldn't have hurt Anna. She wouldn't have to keep her out.

"I just want to build a snowman… I want to play… I really do…" A light snow began to fall along with Elsa's tears.

Jack gazed through the window, watching Elsa. His heart pounded and his head ached as he watched her. He longed to swoop in and wrap his arms around her, but his name was never called. In attempt to distract himself, he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers ever so slightly, watching the little frost bunnies appear.

Along with the little bunnies came a flood of memories. All the days of making Elsa smile, hearing her laugh in spite of everything. All the days he was able to hold her and assure her it would be alright. The memories were hard. Because he could never know if it could happen again.

The winter wind picked up, striking the little bunnies and scattering them. "There you go, Jack. Not paying attention to what you're doing. Too busy worrying about someone who doesn't want you around." He blew out his breath, watching the wind calm down with his mood.

He then looked back at Elsa's little window. His heart pounded as he saw her, sitting there, looking out. He could see little tears splash down, turning to ice as they hit the window sill.

"Oh, Elsa…" He whispered softly. He couldn't resist twisting his finger in her direction, sending two little frost bunnies. As she gazed out the window, a soft movement caught her eye. She gasped, sitting up straight to watch the little bunnies. They danced about pouncing on each other and playing together.

"Oh, Jack…" She sniffled, watching the frost bunnies. "I really do miss you…"

"Just call my name…" He silently pleaded. "Just call me back…"

"But I can't let you come back. Just can't." His heart sank as she said those words. He watched in silence as Elsa closed the curtains, leaving the frost bunnies, and him, behind.


	7. Last Goodbye

Elsa took a deep breath, shaking a little as she twisted the knob to her bedroom door. She focused on keeping a level head as she stepped out, into the hall. It was hard, going downstairs, knowing her parents were about to leave. But her father said it was urgent. They said they may have found someone who could help her.

It was scary. Knowing they were leaving. Two weeks, they told her. That should be plenty long enough. But two weeks without her mother, especially… Was something she avoided thinking about. Her mother was the one person she had left. Sometimes she still feared hurting her, but even so, her mother never stopped being there.

Breathe in, breathe out, conceal, don't feel… The thoughts rotated in her head with each step. Down the hall, taking the steps one by one. She tugged at her gloves, being sure they were securely on her hands. She shuffled her feet, making sure her shoes were on snug.

After what seemed like forever, she reached the end of the stairs. She found herself standing right in front of the huge castle doors. She winced a little, remembering the last time she had been through those doors. The day she struck Anna…

Before she had time to overthink, she turned her attention to her parents as they approached. A tiny smile came over her face. Her father carried a small briefcase, and a servant behind them held the rest of their limited luggage. Elsa's heart ached a little seeing it.

"Do you have to go?" She asked softly.

"My dear Elsa." Her father smiled, leaning forward and kissing the top of her head. "Two weeks isn't very long. We'll be back before you know it."

"I know… but I'll miss you…" She bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"You'll be fine, dear." Her mother wrapped her arms around her. "I know you will."

Elsa hesitated, then held onto her mother for a moment. "I'll do my best. See you in two weeks?"

"Just two weeks." Her mother smiled, nodding. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too…" She bit her lip, watching them walk out the large castle doors. She stood there, crossing her arms as the fall air filled the room. "Be safe," She whispered. Turning around, she walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. But even though she was no longer watching her parents, Jack was. He perched in a tree in the courtyard. His ears perked up at the sound of the opening doors.

"Leaving?" He said to himself. "Well maybe… No." He sighed, cutting himself off. She wouldn't want him. Of course not. It had been nearly seven years since she told him she didn't need him. The pain never seemed any less terrible. He missed her. A lot. With every passing day of looking into her window, he grew more fond of her. He wanted her back more than anything. He was always there if she needed him, but she never did call.

He watched the king and queen as they went out through the gate and off to their ship. "A long trip, huh?" Jack reached up and grabbed a small branch above his head, pulling himself up. "Interesting…" He leaned forward, trying to see better, but in doing so his foot slipped. He lost his grip on the little branch and found himself falling.

"Woah woah woah woah woah!" He waved his arms and legs wildly, hoping to catch another branch or something, but all he seemed to find was more air. He was about to meet the brick ground when he caught a gust of Autumn wind, narrowly missing a painful landing.

"Too close for comfort." He shook his head, looking back down at the ground as he rode the wind upward. He leaned back, enjoying the ride as the wind took him back to his place of habit; Elsa's window.

By that time, Elsa had made it back to her room. She sat at the window seat, looking out at the water. Her parents, though far away, were not completely out of view. She watched as their things were loaded onto the ship. Before long, the gangplank was lifted, and the boat set on it's way.

She let out a long sigh, watching it slowly drift away. Jack got comfortable on the rooftop once again, watching Elsa. Time had only been kind to her. With each passing day her beauty seemed to surface. If only she would allow herself to step out of her little room, get out of her hiding hole, and just let it go…

He watched her finger her ever growing braid as she gazed off into space, watching the morning sun rise. She sat alone in silence, as Anna had finally given up. She never even knocked anymore. It was sad, but it made things easier.

Out of old habit, he gave his finger a twist, smiling fondly as he watched Elsa. Two little frost bunnies drifted about, frolicking and playing. They danced about together, getting closer and closer to Elsa's window.

She saw them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them. The little bunnies danced outside her window. "Oh, Jack…" She whispered. In spite of herself, she found a smile slipping across her face. She leaned against the wall of her window seat, watching the little bunnies. "Some things never change." After a few minutes, she sighed. "And some things can't." She got up on her knees, pulling the curtains shut once again.


	8. Hurt to Gain

Only two weeks, they promised. You'll be fine, they assured her. If only someone could have seen it coming. If only they knew that beyond loomed a great storm. But no one knew. And by the time they realized it, it was too late.

The waves were great and violent. The thunder roared almost as loudly as the ocean. Lightning ripped through the sky with blinding flashes of light. Not even the most skillful seaman could keep the ship steady. It only took one colossal wave to reach up and wrap itself around the boat, dragging it under the water.

The kingdom storm struck the kingdom as well. Knowing surely the king and queen had not time to make it to their destination, a panic rose up and a search began.

Two weeks, they told her. And two weeks later, nothing but ruins remained of the Arenedelle ship. No one survived the horrible wreck. No one knew that two weeks would be forever. No one realized the king and queen would never return.

When Elsa heard what had happened, she completely fell apart with pain and despair. She locked herself in her bedroom and cried a great deal, feeling the pain and the heartache. Her powers overtook her, consuming the bedroom with ice and violent wind. For three days, she lay curled up in one corner of her room, pouring her heart out in tears.

On the day of her the memorial service, she couldn't bring herself to leave her bedroom, let alone the castle. She did move to the windowsill, however. She gazed out through the icy glass, watching the entire kingdom stand in silence. She saw Anna standing there, facing them all. Alone.

It tore her in two perhaps more than the loss itself, see her out there, hurting as well. But there was no possible way she could do anything. Her secret would only be revealed. She had less control than ever before, and that only added to her pain.

As the sky darkened into the evening, Elsa remained there in the windowsill, looking through the memories. Of course she loved them both, but she had been so close to her mother. No matter what Elsa had done or said, no matter how hard she tried to shove her away, her mother was always there. Constantly. Holding her when she cried, making her laugh and smile… She knew exactly what Elsa needed, and when she needed it. And now, her mama was gone. Before she could stop the pain she found herself crying once more.

"Just two weeks," She whispered. "It will only be two weeks…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. She looked up, surprised to hear it. She knew that knock so well. She had only heard it every day for years. Although it had been almost three years since she last heard it. Anna had given up completely. Until that day.

"Elsa?... I know you're in there… I wish… I wish you would have been there… for mama and papa, at least…" her muffled voice trembled as she spoke.

"They all asked me where you were… where you've been… They all miss you, you know. And now… they need you…"

Elsa bit her lip, trying her best to muffle the sobs with a nearby pillow.

"Now all we have is each other…" At that point, Anna's voice began to break. It was evident she was unable to hold back tears. "Elsa, all we have is each other… and I'm here… I've been here… and you haven't let me, but just… please… Elsa, let me in…" Her voice trailed off as she stifled a sob.

"Oh Elsa…" She choked out. "What are we gonna do?" Anna leaned against the door, sliding to the floor and hugging her knees as she cried. It hurt Elsa so much, hearing the desperation. It was stronger than ever before. But there was nothing she could do. She just couldn't let her in. She couldn't let her see.

"Do you… wanna… build a snowman?" As the words fell from her lips, Anna completely broke. Elsa could hear the sobs through the door, and she couldn't help but sob along. With unsteady legs, she stood from the window seat and went to the door, gently pressing her hand against it. Ice covered the door automatically, but she didn't even care. She leaned against the door, crying desperately.

"I always wanted to build a snowman, Anna…" She weakly whispered. "I always wanted to open the door, I swear. If only you knew…"

On that day, Jack saw it all. Just as he always did. He saw the memorial, and he saw Elsa's tears. He saw her pain. And it broke him. Seeing her like that, knowing there was nothing he could do. He gazed into the window, watching Elsa at the door. "Let it go… Oh, Elsa… Just let it go… let her in…" His voice was unsteady and his usual good nature had faded that day.

As the kingdom sank into complete darkness, Elsa was still completely alone. Anna had finally been forced to go to bed by one of the servants. It was a mild relief to Elsa, knowing that even though she wasn't there, Anna was still being taken care of.

But that night, she couldn't sleep at all. She had barely slept the past three days. She was exhausted, and her body was weak. But sleep never came. She sat by the door that night, feeling almost just as frozen as her bedroom had become.

"This is all my fault…" She whispered to herself. "They left… for me. If it wasn't for these stupid powers they would still be here right now." She angrily ripped of her gloves and threw them across the room.

"This never should have happened. This never would have happened if I had just-" She paused, feeling her stomach drop. "If… If I had… just let… Jack… help me…" With that she choked out a sob. "Oh Jack… Oh Jack I'm so sorry… You were right… you were right all alone…"

Hearing those words, Jack felt his heart break. He couldn't stay away any longer. Without hesitation, he popped open the window and slipped into her room. He went straight to her, grabbing her hand.

With a start, she looked up into his eyes, tears still streaming down her face. Without a second thought she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "Jack. Oh Jack I never should have sent you away. I should have listened to you. I should have let you help."

"Shh… Elsa… It's okay… you can't blame yourself for all this… you didn't know…" He held her close, rubbing her back gently.

"But it's my fault. It is my fault." She clung to him, shaking uncontrollably.

"It really isn't. I promise it isn't. Oh, I missed you so much, Elsa… I really did… It was so hard… staying away… but you didn't want me anymore…"

"I always wanted you, Jack. I always did! But… I was too foolish to let you in… I'm so sorry… I missed you so much…"

"I've always been here, though. Just like a promised." He whispered gently in her ear, still holding her tight.

"I know you were." She felt herself calming down a little in his arms. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… It's alright. Don't worry about it." They then lapsed into silence, sitting there on the floor. He didn't let go of her for a long time. And ever so slowly, he could feel her relaxing. The exhaustion had won over and her body started to droop.

He smiled a little, looking around the room. The once raging snowstorm had settled to gentle flurries around the room. The ice still coated the walls and door, however. Jack noticed that right away.

"Interesting decorating you've done in here," He teased gently.

"Oh don't you even…" Elsa sighed lightly. "It just happens, Jack. I don't know how to control it, and I certainly can't stop it. It only gets stronger every day."

"I can still help you. If you'll let me."

"I don't think you can…" She bit her lip, looking around the room as she leaned against him.

"I can, if you would just trust me." He looked down at her, taking her hand in his and turning it over so her palm was up. He gently traced a snowflake with his finger.

"Since you were born with a power, it will only grow with you. That has it's pros and cons, I guess you could say."

"Seems like mostly cons to me," She said bitterly as she pulled her hand away.

"Not true." He shook his head. "Ice and snow are beautiful when you know what to do with it. That's a pro." He turned his own hand over, smiling gently as he twirled his finger and began filling the room with little frost bunnies once more.

"The cons are stronger, though…" She watched the little bunnies as they did their usual dance.

"Not really, when you understand them and know what to do about them. Name a con for me."

"Alright…" Elsa studied the ground for a moment. "It only gets stronger as I get older."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing." He laughed a little. "When you know your power, strengths, and weaknesses, more power just means more fun."

"Jack…" She huffed a little. "I see you still haven't grown up much."

"And I see you've become a wise little elder. So there." With a twist of his finger a little frost bunny bounced on Elsa's head. She frowned, brushing snow and ice off her hair.

"Name another con." Jack leaned back against the wall, watching the room.

"Ice isn't easy to control."

"Yes it is."

"What?" Elsa frowned.

"I've tried to tell you. You just have to learn and understand your power. You learn through practice. Observation. For example, because you were born with the power it connects with your emotions stronger than it would otherwise."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't-"

"Haven't you paid any attention? Take today, for example. Obvious due to circumstances you've been a whole lot more upset than usual. Didn't you notice there was a complete snowstorm in your room? And now you're more calm, so the storm has calmed, too."

"Jack…" Elsa sighed. "I mean, I guess you could be right… I don't know. I'm too tired to think this much. She leaned against him again, settling comfortably into his side.

"Not surprising. When was the last time you slept?" With a moment of hesitation, he reached out and put his arm around her.

"I don't… remember…" Her response was interrupted by a yawn.

"Hm...' Jack frowned. "Maybe you should try."

"Oh, no. I can't." She quickly shook her head. "I have too many nightmares when I do sleep… Horrible nightmares…" The thought alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Jack held her tight. "I'm right here, okay? I'm friends with the sandman, remember?" He couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"Oh, yes. You're very funny." Elsa yawned again. "But in all seriousness...You… you won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not. I won't leave you again. Not this time, Elsa." He let go of her for a moment, going to the bed and getting a blanket. He then went back and wrapped it around her, sitting down beside her again.

"Well… I guess… I'll try to sleep…" She snuggled against him once more, barely able to keep from drifting off. Jack kissed the top of her head, watching her with a gentle smile. For a good while, he sat in the silence.

"Oh Elsa…" He whispered softly. "I really do love you… I wish I could tell you that…" But of course she didn't know. She had already drifted off to sleep.


	9. Open up the Gates

Elsa stood in front of the window, gazing out at the swarm of people. All excited for one thing; the opening of the castle gates.

It was the first time Arenedelle had opened the gates since Anna had been struck. Though no one knew the truth, it haunted her with every passing day. 

Catch me! 

She heard that trusting little voice in her head all the time. Catch me, she had said. Elsa had tried so hard to catch her. She tried so hard to keep her little sister safe. But all she had truly done was hurt her. No matter how hard she tried, she could never protect Anna from herself, or her powers, unless she kept her away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. For a brief moment, she felt pain as memories of Anna ran through her mind. But she quickly shoved them aside. 

“Your majesty. Do you need help getting ready?” 

“Oh, no. It’s alright. I can take care of myself. Th-thank you though.” She quickly walked across the room to keep anyone from opening the door. The last thing she needed was for someone to panic over the icy coating that had spread across her bedroom. 

“Well, let me know if you need anything. They will need to open the gates soon, so just let them know when you are ready.” With that, the servant walked away. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against her door for a moment. She looked across the room where her coronation gown stood. It was perfectly crafted, concealing and containing her powers completely. 

Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show. 

Her father’s words echoed through her mind. She couldn’t help but think of her parents a great deal. Would they be proud of her? She certainly hoped so. She did everything she could to carry out their wishes. Soon she would hold the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders; and she couldn’t possibly be more terrified. 

Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, she advanced towards her gown and ran her fingers over the fabric. Slipping out of her robe, she tossed it on the floor before pulling the gown off the dress holder and sliding it on her her head. The raspberry train fell across the floor and the sleeves covered her arms. 

Taking another deep breath to steady herself, she fumbled with the button of her collar before smoothing out her dress. She then reached for the matching teal gloves that went all the way to her elbows. After putting them on, she went straight to the mirror and began to pull back her hair. She twisted one piece all the way to her bun, just as her mother had, before smoothing out her bangs.

“Oh, how I wish you could be here…”

“They might not be, but I am.” Elsa spun around, spotting none other than Jack Frost. There he was, leaning against the wall.

“Jack.” As quickly as her train allowed, she ran across the room and threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you could be here…” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled warmly, wrapping her arms tightly around her. 

“I’m so scared… Jack…”

“Don’t be. You’ll do just fine. I’ve only said it a thousand times, haven’t I?” He grabbed her shoulders and held her out so he could look in her eyes.

“But Jack… I have to take my gloves off… For the ceremony… If I take my gloves off I can’t control my powers…”

“It’s only for a moment, remember? Being afraid won’t make it any better. What did I say?”

“My emotion is directly linked to my powers, but Jack-”

“But nothing. Elsa. You can do this. I believe in you.” He took her hand in his, look at her earnestly. He gently grabbed her elbow, tugging at the glove at her fingertips. Before she could pull away, he had the glove off and in his hand. 

“If you can’t believe in yourself, believe in me, okay?” He pressed his hand against hers gently. 

“Jack…” She sighed. “Look. I have to let them open the gates now. I can’t put it off anymore.”

“You’ll do fine. I’ll be right here for you the whole way.” 

“I have to do this on my own, Jack. This is my responsibility.” 

“Elsa…” Jack let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Eventually you have to let it go. You have to let people in. And you have to accept that you can’t do this alone.”

But she wasn’t listening. She had already headed towards the door. Pulling her glove back on, she held her breath as she grabbed the door knob and dashed out into the hall. Around the corner she went, until she met the double doors into the main hall. She tried desperately to shove down the fear as she grasped the handles in both hands and yanked. 

“Tell the guards to open up the gates.”


	10. The First Time in Forever

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Princess Anna?”

Anna rolled over in bed, stretched as the blanket slid off her upper body. She smacked her lips sleepily, reaching up in the air with a yawn as she sat up. “Yes?”

“Oh, I’m sorry to bother you miss.”

“Oh, no no… You’re not… I’ve been up for hours…” Another yawn escaped her lips as she found herself snoring once again. 

“Princess?” 

“What- Who is it?”

“It’s me again, miss… don’t you remember what day it is?” 

“What day it is… What day is it again?...” She stretched, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

“Coronation day.”

“Oh, oh! Of course… Corneration day…” She opened her eyes a little, looking around the room. Her eyes locked on a fabulous green dress in the corner of her room. Suddenly it struck her. 

“Coronation day! It’s coronation day!” She let out a cry of excitement, jumping out of bed and dashing straight towards her vanity. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair with a bit of struggle, as it became a terrible mess overnight. With a bit of yanking and pulling, she was able to get it smoothed over and pulled back neatly. She quickly swiped on a bit of lipstick before running off to yank on her dress, stockings, and shoes. 

Without will to waste another moment, she yanked up a hair ribbon and tied it in her hair as she ran out the door. 

“Ooh, I can’t believe it! It’s finally happened!” She grabbed the hands of the nearest servant, spinning them in a circle with her as she dashed down the hall, leaving them dazed and confused.

“I’m finally going to meet people! Dancing, laughing, food… Ooh, I can smell it already!” She stumbled down the staircase and bumped into a table. Inhaling the scent of what seemed to be chocolate, she stood in the middle of the ballroom. 

“The room will be FILLED with guests! All dancing! And laughing!” She held her arms in the air, spinning around as she looked up through the skylight. It had been thirteen years since the gates had been opened. And she never had understood why they closed to begin with. She had spent so many years alone. It got even worse when her parents passed.

It had been something she tried to shove aside. But that loss had hurt her greatly. The only people she really had, ripped away from her. And in the middle of her sorrow, where was her sister? Locked away in her room. Hiding from everybody. Even her. After all those years of knocking and begging, only wanting to be let in, she had truly given up. 

But now was her chance. Now she could find someone to connect with. Someone who might even love her. Someone who wouldn’t shut her out. 

Anna dashed across the room, reaching out towards painting after painting. Those paintings were all she truly knew of life with other people. She reached out to touch the hands of all the people. They looked so happy. Soon she would have her chance. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement. With a squeal of joy, she ran down the hallways, through the entryway, across the courtyard, and right through the crowds of people filing in. She was free. The gates were open, and for that one day, nothing was in her way.


	11. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

_“Hey! Hey guys! Does anybody want to play-”_

_“You’re so bad at this! You’re never gonna catch me!”_

_“Oh, yes I will! Take that!” Henry took a dramatic swing at younger brother, Hudson, with a sword._

_“Guys! Don’t you want to p-”_

_“Oh, would you shut up already?” The eldest of the brothers, Hammond, looked up from his book. He had stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and watching as ten of his younger brothers raced around the ballroom. Some fought with wooden swords, some played chess, and others preferred to race around in a game of tackle tag._

_“If I’ve said it once, Hans, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard it before. Nobody. Cares.” With an irritated glare, he pulled his novel back in front of his face, leaving Hans standing there alone._

_“Well… Well… you know what? Fine! Ignore me! That’s okay!” Hans was only five, but he had spent a good bit of time being shoved around. Being the youngest, he was a victim of bullying and being flat out ignored by all of his older brothers._

_“Oh, Just lighten up!” Havard laughed, shoving Hans as he ran by._

_“Stop pushing me!” He cried out as he tried to catch his balance._

_“Oooh, what are you gonna do about it? Tell mom?”_

_“Ooooohhh!” And mocking chorus followed Havard’s insult._

_“She won’t do anything and you know it. You’re just a little twerp. Nobody even likes you.”_

_“Yea! We didn’t even need another brother.”_

_Hans looked around the room. Their insults molded to the form of a roaring ocean. He roughly brushed away tears with the collar of his coat._

_“Aww, are you gonna cry? Are you gonna go cry to mom? Oh wait! She won’t care!”_

_“It’s too bad nobody loves you.” With that, several of the boys laughed. Hans, feeling plenty deflated, ran out of the room trying to hide the tears. The cruel laughter followed him out the door. It wasn’t long before he ran right into the second oldest brother, Homer._

_Distracted from his book for a moment, he looked up to see who had bumped into him. But seeing it was only Hans, he shrugged and turned back to his book, pushing the door aside and going in the room with the rest of the boys._

_Truly hurt by being ignored and bullied, he ran all the way up the stairs, into his room, and slammed the door before scrambling up on his bed to cry. After a good hard sob, he brushed off his face with a blanket. Although it accomplished little, as his face had become hot and sticky._

_He sat there for a moment, allowing himself to become angry. He then stood, going over to the dresser and fumbling through the drawers._

_“You want to ignore me? Fine. You’re going to treat me like I don’t matter? Fine!” He pulled out a little pair of gloves, pulling them onto his hands._

_“I’ll make you notice me. Just you wait. One day, you’ll all notice me.”_  
_________

“Prince Hans? We are about to take port in Arenedelle.” Hans was roughly pulled out of his thoughts. 

‘U-Oh. Very good. Thank you sir.” He stood from the bench where he sat, trying to shove aside all of the thoughts. Somehow they continued to linger. 

_“I am taking a very big chance, you know. I mean, honestly, Hans. You are not exactly the… best, person who could be sent. Some of your brothers are far better suited for-”_

_“Mother, please. I know. Just. Give me this chance! Give me this one chance to prove myself!”_

_“I already know you hardly stand a chance. But please. Do NOT ruin everything. At least TRY to gain trust and respect from the princess and the queen. We need this.”_

_“Mother, I promise. I can show you. I can prove to you that I’m better than you all think I am! I can do this I swear!”_

_“You had better be right. Do NOT make me regret this.”_

“Prince Hans!” 

“Yes?” He jerked his head, turning to look at the captain’s assistant. 

“Daydreaming again, are we?” The man smirked. 

“Only momentarily,” He muttered. 

“Ah, well. I was sent to tell you we are about to lower the gangplank. It was assumed you would want to be the first one out.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Hans stood, adjusting the collar of his shirt and running his fingers through his hair. Pulling his shoulders back, he strode off to the direction of the gangplank. He collected his thoughts, preparing himself for what was ahead. His goal? To win a kingdom.

Upon stepped down on dry land, he was presented with his horse. He surveyed the busy little kingdom, momentarily dreaming of a day when he ruled his own kingdom. A day when his family was proven wrong. The day he accomplished greatness.

After mounting his horse, he headed in the direction of the castle, hoping to mingle with the staff and make a good impression on the people. He went over plans in his head. Things to say, mostly. He muttered to himself, hardly paying attention to his surroundings anymore. But as he and his horse rounded the corner, they came to a startling halt as a young girl ran out in front of them.   
With a cry of surprise, the impact sent her sailing into a nearby rowboat. The boat slid forward, threatening to drop her into the water. He quickly urged his horse forward, catching the boat with a hoof.

“Hey!” 

“Oh! Oh!” In one sweeping motion, Hans jumped down from his horse and rushed forward. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright, miss?” He leaned forward, holding out his hand to her.

For a moment, she just stared at him with her lively blue eyes. She admired his face silently before taking his hand. “Yea, I’m fine. Thank you…?”

“Prince Hans of the southern isles,” He responded, gently pulling her up from the bottom of the boat. 

“Princess Anna of Arenedelle,” she said with a smile. 

“Princess? My lady.” Hans automatically bowed, ashamed of himself for starting off so poorly. Unfortunately, the horse bowed with his owner, lowering the boat towards the water. The royals both fell into the back of the boat. Seeing the mistake, the intelligent horse quickly put a hoof back down, lurching the little boat back up at a parallel. 

“Sorry! So Sorry. This is awkward. I mean. Not your awkward, it’s just, I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous- wait, what?” Anna struggled to sit up and smooth out her skirt.

“I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess with my horse, and for every moment after.”

“Oh, no no. It’s fine. I mean, if you had hit my sister… yeesh.” Anna smiled, grabbing hold of a nearby post and pulling herself out of the boat and back on the dock. “But lucky for you, it’s just me.”

“Just you, huh?” Hans stood, turning to watch her.

“Just me.” For a moment, they stood, smiling at each other. Soon the faint sounds of bells drifted in their direction.

“...the bells… the bells! The coronation! Oh, I have to go. I should go. Bye!” With that, Anna spun around, dashing back in the direction of the castle. Hans smiled, watching her go.

“Maybe things will work out… Maybe I can still fix things…”


End file.
